Auf immer und ewig!
by nebelhorn
Summary: Ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut können in dieser Welt nicht zusammen glücklich werden. Dieser Satz spukt in meinem Kopf herum, lässt mich an nichts anderes denken. Ich sehe deine toten Augen. Deine toten Haare. Deine tote Haut. Du bist so magisch!


Hallihallo:)

Ich konnte heute/gestern nicht einschlafen und hab einfach mal diesen Oneshot geschrieben. Nehmt mir bitte nicht übel, wenn da logische oder irgendwelche sonstigen Fehler drin sind, ich war ziemlich müde.

Außerdem ist die Story für einen Oneshot wahrscheinlich zu lang geworden. Meine Deutschlehrerin hatte Recht, ich schwafele einfach zu viel. gg

Die Überschrift passt nicht, ich weiß. Allerdings ist mir nicht besseres eingefallen.

Die FF ist aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben und es spielt sich alles einige Jahre nach Hogwards ab.

DMxHG

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Plot und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der FF.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Auf immer und ewig!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ich habe dich getötet.

_D__u bist nicht schuld._

Deine Stimme ist so sanft, nur ein Windhauch. Ich kann nicht mehr atmen, kriege einfach keine Luft.

Wieso? Wieso habe ich dich nur getötet? Ich musste es tun. Ich musste einfach.

_Du bist nicht schuld._

Wiederholst du. Deine Augen sind immer noch warm und leuchtend. Ich ersticke.

_Es ist schon in Ordnung._

Du bist so sanft. So menschlich. Und doch, vor mir steht nur ein Geist, geballte Magie deiner Seele, kein Mensch.

_Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Verabschiede dich._

Deine Stimme kommt aus einer anderen Welt. Dein Lächeln ist unendlich weit weg.

Ich habe dich getötet. Einfach so. Ich habe alles Leben ausgelöscht, deinen Körper zerstört, deine Seele aus dieser Welt verbannt. Alles was ich mir noch wünsche ist es, dich zu spüren.

_Ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut können __in dieser Welt nicht zusammen glücklich werden._

Ich zucke zusammen. Diese Worte verursachen eine Gänsehaut bei mir. Schlammblut. Dieses Wort aus deinem Mund zu hören ist so merkwürdig, so falsch.

_Das __alles spielt keine Rolle._

Flüsterst du. Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen, du konntest es schon immer. Auf eine komische Art und Weise. Du warst schon immer besonders. So sanft. So richtig. So... magisch! Ausgerechnet du!

Ich dagegen bin ein schlechter Mensch. Durch und durch.

_Es zählt nicht, dass du ein Todesesser bist. Es zählt nicht, wie viele Menschen du schon umgebracht hast. Es zählt nicht, was du getan und gedacht hast. Das einzige was zählt ist, wer du __wirklich bist._

Ich bin zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Fieberhaft versuche ich, mein Zittern zu bekämpfen.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt."

Meine Lippen gehorchen mir kaum. Doch du hast es verstanden, du lächelst. Deine Augen strahlen.

_Wir hatten einfach keine Chance. Du bist nicht schuld._

Ich kann deine Stimme fast nicht mehr hören. Du löst dich auf. Verschwindest endgültig aus dieser Welt.

„Ich liebe dich."

Mehr kommt aus meiner Kehle einfach nicht heraus.

Du streckst deine Hand aus und berührst meine Brust. Nein, eigentlich greifst du nur hindurch. Du bist so wunderschön! So magisch! Du schwebst auf mich zu, nur ein Windhauch. Und ich habe dich getötet!

Jetzt verblasst du endgültig, verschmilzt mit der kühlen Abendluft.

_Ich liebe dich auch._

Ich spüre die Worte eher, als das ich sie höre. Du bist weg. Für immer.

Langsam sacke ich zusammen. Unfähig, meine Muskeln unter Kontrolle zu halten, gleite ich zu Boden. Zu deinem toten Körper. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckt mich. So atemberaubend, dass es mich fast zerreist. Schlimmer als Crucio. Viel schlimmer. Mein Blick ist durch Tränen verschleiert, meine Kehle zugeschnürt, dass ich nicht einmal schreien kann.

_Ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut können in dieser Welt nicht zusammen glücklich werden._

Das hast du gesagt. Dieser Satz spukt in meinem Kopf herum, lässt mich an nichts anderes denken. Ich sehe deine toten Augen. Deine toten Haare. Deine tote Haut. Du bist so magisch! Sogar im Tod bist du noch magisch! Nein. Du bist Magie selbst!

_Ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut können in dieser Welt nicht zusammen glücklich werden._

Und plötzlich begreife ich, was du meintest. Mit einem Schlag ist mir klar, was deine zwei Gedanken waren. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss.

Zitternd stehe ich auf. Schaue deinen toten Körper an. Magie. Ich hebe dich in meine Arme. Du bist so verdammt leicht und kalt! Ich mache ein paar Schritte. Es geht. Ich kann noch laufen. Ich habe noch genug Kraft für dich. Es wird alles wieder gut.

Langsam schreite ich aus dem Wald. Ab und an höre ich Schreie, sehe hier und da, wie sich Zauberer duellieren. Dort hinten sehe ich meinen Vater, er ist anscheinend verletzt und bemerkt mich nicht. Auf der Lichtung gegenüber kämpfen gerade ein paar aus dem Orden gegen einen Todesesser. Ich gehe weiter.

Wo ist er verdammt noch mal?

Ich sehe wieder ein paar Zauberer im Schatten der Bäume kämpfen. Und wieder ist er nicht dabei. Das reicht. Ich habe genug. Ich richte meinen Zauberstab an meine Kehle und rufe laut:

„Potter, kom her!"

Meine Stimme schallt laut über die Bäume hinweg. Ein paar drehen sich sofort zu mir, ich sehe Flüche auf mich zurasen. Ja, die Ordensmitglieder schlafen nicht.

Ich brauche nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab, die Magie kommt aus meinem Inneren. Bei diesem Vorhaben steht sie hinter mir, ist bereit, mich mächtiger zu machen, als ich bin. Die Flüche prallen an mir ab oder werden eingesaugt. Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht. Ich habe das noch nie erlebt. Und doch, heute steht die Magie auf meiner Seite. Es wird alles wieder gut.

„Hier bin ich, Malfoy."

Höre ich seine Stimme hinter meinem Rücken. Er hätte mich angreifen können, aber er ist ja so verdammt ehrenhaft. Er kämpft nur von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Also drehe ich mich um.

Er bemerkt dich. Schreit auf.

„Sie ist tot."

Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das jetzt sage. Eigentlich ist das klar.

Ich sehe, wie er einen Fluch auf mich loslässt, wütend, traurig, verzweifelt. Für ihn warst du auch Magie.

Ich fange den Fluch mit ausgestreckter Hand ein. Er fliest in mich hinein.

„Ich will reden."

Sage ich. Er verflucht mich wieder, start mich an, begreift nicht.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Schreit er. Seine Stimme zittert. Es ist der erste unverzeihliche Fluch in seinem Leben, das merke ich sofort. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl rast auf mich zu. Unaufhaltsam.

Und doch, die Magie durchströmt mich, saugt den Tod ein.

Es wird alles wieder gut.

Um uns hat sich eine kleine Schar Zauberer versammelt, sie richten die Zauberstäbe auf uns. Ich weiß nicht, zu welcher Seite sie gehören. Nun, es ist mir egal.

„Hör auf, Potter. Du darfst nicht töten."

Irgendwie ist es lächerlich, dass ausgerechnet ich so etwas zu Potter sage. Aber das ist trotzdem richtig so.

„Wie kannst du es wagen..."

Er hat die Gabe des Redens wiedererlangt. Seine Augen sind getrübt vor Wut und Verzweifelung. Schon jetzt trauert er um dich.

„Hör einfach zu." sage ich ruhig.

„Der Tod ist unumkehrbar, auf immer und ewig. Wer einmal tötet, wird selber niemals wieder am Leben sein."

Ich rede leise, so, dass nur er mich hören kann. Jetzt wird er es wahrscheinlich nicht begreifen können, aber ich muss es trotzdem sagen. Vielleicht wird es ihm irgendwann klar.

Wieder schleudert er mir Avada Kedavra entgegen. Ich fange es auf.

„Und, was bringt s dir, wenn du mich jetzt tötest?"

Ich kann den Hohn aus meiner Stimme nicht vollständig verbannen.

„Als ob Rache sie zurückbringen würde!"

Jetzt ist es ehr Bitterkeit, die meine Worte steuert.

„Du mieses Schwein!"

Er schreit seine Verzweifelung raus. Irgendwie tut er mir schon fast Leid.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut in dieser Welt nicht zusammen glücklich werden können."

Es ist mir wichtig, deine Worte noch einmal auszusprechen.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass wir keine Chance hatten."

Es ist fast schon eine Rechtfertigung.

„Ich werde es ändern."

Wahrscheinlich klinge ich jetzt völlig verrückt. Und wenn schon.

Ich lasse dich vorsichtig aus meinen Armen gleiten, berühre noch ein letztes Mal deine weiche, tote Haut. Du bist wunderschön! Schöner als ein Sonnenaufgang. Schöner als eine wilde Blume. Schöner als das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden.

Aber es wird alles wieder gut.

Du schwebst langsam auf Potter zu, gelenkt von der unsichtbaren Magie in meinem Herzen.

„Was zum…"

Potter ist schockiert.

„Nimm sie und verschwinde. Disapperier möglichst weit weg."

Er nimmt dich tatsächlich in seine Arme, klammert sich an deinen toten Körper. Er zittert.

„Man kann hier nicht apperieren."

Antwortet er. Seine Stimme ist heiser und rau.

„Du wirst es können. Bring sie weg. Beerdige sie auf einem Hügel unter einem Apfelbaum oder irgend so was sentimentales. Bau eine andere Gesellschaft auf. Ohne Todesesser. Ohne Schlammblüter. Bau Howards wieder auf und sorge dafür, dass es keine verschiedenen Häuser mehr gibt. Heirate irgendein Muggelmädchen, führe ein Gesetz ein, dass Magie jedem frei steht."

Ich bin erschöpft, habe keine Lust weiter zu sprechen.

„Was willst du tun?"

Fragt er.

„Ich ändere die Welt!"

Ich muss lachen. Dieser Satz ist absurd und doch stimmt er. Mein Körper glüht, es ist an der Zeit. Es wird alles wieder gut.

„Hau ab."

Flüstere ich.

Potter scheint zu zögern. Er will nicht auf mich hören. Er will aber, dass es deinem Körper gut geht. Schließlich versucht er zu apperieren. Ich helfe einwenig nach. Die Magie befördert dich und deinen heldenhaften Freund weit weg, ans andere Ende der Welt. Jetzt ist es endgültig an der Zeit!

Wieder richte ich meinen Zauberstab an den Hals und rufe:

„Voldemord, ich will dich töten!"

Es ist eine Lüge und doch gleichzeitig die Wahrheit. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er hier ist.

Augenblicke später höre ich ein leises Zischen. Er ist tatsächlich hier. Er ist gekommen.

Ich schließe die Augen und die Magie brich aus meiner Seele heraus. Sie durchströmt diesen Ort, zieht immer weitere Kreise. Das ganze Schlachtfeld wird eingefangen, ich spüre es. Mein Bannkreis reicht bis ans hinterste End des Waldes.

Er umfasst alle Ordensmitglieder und alle Todesesser. Alle, die zum letzten Kampf angetreten sind. Und es sind viele angetreten- wahrscheinlich mehr als 90 der Zaubergesellschaft. Sogar Frauen kämpfen heute, der Ausgang des Kampfes ist einfach zu wichtig. Nur Kinder sind noch in Sicherheit. Ich spüre die Anwesenheit meiner Schulkameraden und Lehrer. Damals, aus der Hogwardszeit. Manche auf der Ordensseite, andere unter den Kapuzenträgern. Ich spüre Fudge und seinen Stab. Dementoren und Riesen.

Es ist an der Zeit.

Mein Bannkreis hat die letzte Seele eingeschlossen. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

Nun, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, gab es für mich noch nie ein Zurück. Ich habe schon immer alle Brücken hinter mir in Flammen aufgehen sehen, wenn ich auf der anderen Seite ankam. Ich hatte nie eine Wahl. Nie.

Ich habe immer an meinen Entscheidungen gezweifelt, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Wahl hatte. Ich war mir nie sicher und doch blieb mir immer nur ein Weg. Doch heute weiß ich es. Ich tue das Richtige. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben.

Ich atme tief ein. Ich lade diese Schuld auf mich, töte tausende Menschen und tue dennoch das Richtige. Nicht für mich. Was soll es mir denn bringen?

Nicht für dich. Du bist tot, dich kümmert es nicht mehr.

Ich tue es auch nicht, um die Welt besser zu machen- ich war noch nie ein selbstloser Mensch. Mir ist alles egal. Und dennoch tue ich das Richtige. Das Richtige für die Magie.

_Ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut können in dieser Welt nicht zusammen glücklich werden._

Nun, wenn es vorbei ist, wird es keine Todesesser und keine Schlammblüter geben. Potter wird eine neue Welt aufbauen. Er ist für diese Aufgabe wie geschaffen.

Einzig die Magie wird entscheiden, wer mit wem glücklich wird. Nicht das Blut. Nicht irgendwelche Werte.

Die Magie wählt sich ihre Träger selber. Deshalb haben Muggel magische Kinder. Deshalb können auch die reinsten Zauberer Squibs bekommen. Niemand sollte hier etwas zu sagen haben. Nur die Magie.

Eigentlich habe ich das schon immer gewusst. Aber wie gesagt, ich hatte keine Wahl. Wir hatten keine Wahl.

Ich weiß noch, wie wir uns ineinander verliebten.

Er war in der Abenddämmerung.

Ich war auf den Ländereien spazieren, du kamst gerade aus dem verbotenen Wald geeilt. Verschwitzt, mit rot glühenden Wangen. Deine Haare waren verfilzt wie eh und je und dein unförmiger Umhang, zerrissen und dreckig, hing lasch an deinem Körper. Da bemerkte ich zum, ersten Mal, wie schön du eigentlich bist. So wunderschön!

Unsere Augen trafen sich und wir wussten, dass wir einander lieben.

Ein einziger Augenblick. Dann war es schlagartig dunkel.

Du eiltest weiter. Ich drehte mich um und ging zum See.

Dann habe ich meinen Ärmel hochgekrempelt und das dunkle Mal angestarrt. Es war noch frisch und gerötet. Ich hatte es einen Tag davor bekommen.

Ein Tag zwischen vielleicht und niemals! Ein einziger Tag, der uns die Möglichkeit geraubt hatte zusammen zu sein. Gott, wie habe ich uns damals verflucht! Wie sehr habe ich uns gehasst! Sinnlos. Aussichtslos. Niemals glücklich. Ich wusste es schon damals, wusste, dass ich dich töten würde. Es war ein Moment in meinem Leben, in dem mir bewusst wurde, dass ich keine Zukunft habe, niemals eine Zukunft hatte. Ich habe das Dunkle Mal angestarrt und die ganze Welt verachtet. Am liebsten hätte ich alles in die Luft gesprengt, das Schloss niedergerissen, getobt, um mich geschlagen und geschrieen. Stattdessen stand ich nur da und habe meinen Arm angestarrt. Bis zur Morgendämmerung. Bis die Sonne aufging.

Und nun bist du tot und ich stehe hier. Nicht mehr wütend, verzweifelt oder traurig. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist. Alles wird gut.

Voldemord zischt irgendwas verächtliches, er hat den Bannkreis nicht einmal bemerkt. Ich wende mich zu ihm, versuche, mich für ihn zu interessieren. Nun, das ist nicht so leicht wie es klingt. Nach all den Jahren, in denen ich ihn gefürchtet habe, nach all den Jahren, in denen er eine unverkennbare Rolle in meinem Leben gespielt hatte, nach all den Jahren, in denen er über mein Leben bestimmte, ist er mir jetzt egal. Völlig egal.

Er ist nicht schuld. Er hat nur seine Ideen vertreten, seine Interessen versucht durchzusetzen. Er ist nur ein Produkt dieser Gesellschaft- genauso wie wir. Wir hatten einfach Pech. Pech, zu dieser Zeit geboren zu werden. Pech, so verschieden zu sein. Pech, keine Wahl zu haben.

Ich hege wirklich keinen Hass auf Voldemord. Aber ich werde ihn töten.

„Hallo" sage ich ruhig. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, darf nicht mehr ständig abschweifen. Nur noch ein bisschen, dann kann ich soviel an dich denken, wie ich will.

„Was ist, Malfoy?! Bist du im letzten Moment noch wahnsinnig geworden und stellst dich auf die falsche Seite?" fragt er gereizt.

„Nein." Antworte ich knapp.

„Du hast geschrieen, dass du mich töten willst." Seine Stimme ist ölig und tief.

„Das will ich auch. Aber es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Du bist mir egal. Ich muss dich einfach töten und ich dachte, ich ruf dich einfach."

Meine Worte müssen sehr wirr und dämlich klingen, er sieht mich so an, als sei ich geistig nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Ich habe ihn auch noch mit „du" angesprochen, das alleine ist schon Grund genug, mich für verrückt zu erklären.

„Du musst?" ich erkenne ein amüsiertes Glitzern in seinen fahlen, roten Augen.

„Ja. Ich muss die Welt ändern." Und wieder benutze ich diesen lächerlichen Ausdruck.

Voldemord lacht. Ich muss den Drang niederringen, mir die Ohren zuzuhalten. Sein Lachen ist noch schlimmer als seine Stimme.

„Wieso?" Er will noch mit mir spielen, bevor er mich tötet.

„Weil mich die Magie beauftragt hat. Ich muss diese Weltordnung abschaffen, alle Ordensmitglieder und Todesesser ausradieren." Erkläre ich geduldig und muss ehrlich zugeben, dass es mir Spaß macht, ihm so ehrlich zu antworten und ihm dennoch in die Irre zu führen.

„Wieso der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Weil das Mädchen, das ich liebe und dass ich gerade getötet habe, mich auf die Idee gebracht hat." Wenn ich gerade nicht an dich denken darf, so will ich wenigstens über dich reden. Es fühlt sich verdammt gut an.

Wieder lacht Voldemord. Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, um ihn nicht sofort zu töten.

„Wie süß! Wahrscheinlich war das auch noch irgendein Schlammblut, um die Geschichte so richtig tragisch zu machen."

Er hatte schon immer ein Gespür für die Wahrheit.

„Ja, das war sie."

Und wieder lacht er. Wie ich dieses Gekrächze hasse!

„Mein Beileid. Sagtest du nicht, du willst alle töten? So etwas findet sie bestimmt nicht gut!"

„Sie wird mir verzeihen." Du wirst mir verzeihen. Wieder sehe ich deine Augen vor mir. So lebendig, so sanft und warm. Ich will jetzt nicht weiter reden! Seine Stimme nervt und sein Lachen macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich will zu dir. Will dich in meinen Armen spüren, über deine Wange streicheln -ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie es sich anfühlt-, deine Lippen schmecken.

_Nur noch Einbisschen._ sage ich zu mir selber. Was mich nur gerade wundert: Wo sind meine eiserne Disziplin und meine unzerstörbare Selbstbeherrschung abgeblieben? Vielleicht sind sie zusammen mit dir gestorben, genauso wie mein gottverdammter Stolz.

„Ich muss dich jetzt töten. Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Von daher- vielleicht sehen wir uns in der Hölle." Beende ich die Unterhaltung- nicht mehr in der Lage, mich auf ihn zu konzentrieren.

Natürlich muss er wieder lachen! Sogar in seinem letzten Augenblick auf dieser Welt, verursacht er bei mir noch Brechreiz und Kopfschmerzen.

Ich lass die Magie frei! Wie Blitze fahren grüne Lichter aus meinen Händen. Viele. Verdammt viele!

Ich muss die Augen aufhalten und sehen, wie sie alle sterben- die Magie hat das zur Vorraussetzung für die unglaublich Kraft gemacht.

Der erste Fluch trifft Voldemord. Direkt in die Stirn. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stürzt er sofort zu Boden. Tot. Unglaublich, wie zerbrechlich das Leben eigentlich ist. Sogar das von Voldemord. Dabei sollte er angeblich unsterblich sein. Angeblich.

Dann stürzen auch die Zauberer zur Erde, die mich vorhin umkreist hatten. Einer nach dem anderen. Ich spüre, wie das Leben aus ihnen weicht und wie Dampf nach oben steigt.

Irgendwo unter ihnen bemerke ich Zabini. Auch er muss sterben. So ist das Leben.

Die grünen Lichter strömen immer noch aus mir heraus. Sie verschwinden zwischen den Bäumen, suchen ihre Beute und erledigen sie. Mein Vater. Gerade gestorben. Ich spüre keine Genugtuung, keine Freude, aber auch keine Reue. Dean Thomas. Auch tot. Severus Snape. Nicht wichtig genug um zu überleben.

Ich atme ein- die Luft ist erhitzt und stickig. Snape ist tot. Er war ein guter Lehrer. Ein Lehrer, der mir das Töten beibrachte. Vielleicht war er einfach zu gut.

Anabelle Stone. Erhard Seen. McGonagal. Grable. Finnigan. Krum. Fudge. Guen. Longbottom. Parkinson…. Ich sehe all die Gesichter vor mir, sehe, wie der Tod sie mitnimmt.

Es wird alles wieder gut.

Sie fallen auf den Erdboden und bleiben für immer liegen. Blut rinnt langsam aus ihren Wunden, versickert im Boden.

Hier wird irgendwann sehr fruchtbare Erde sein. Erde, die sich vom Blut ernährte.

Hier werden wunderschöne Wildblumen wachsen, als Zeichen des Friedens.

Irgendwann werden ein junger Mann und eine ebenso junge Frau hier spazieren gehen. Hand in Hand. Er wird ihr einen Strauß Blumen pflücken, sie wird lachen und ihn küssen. Sie werden sich hier niederlassen, unbekümmert, hoffnungsvoll, glücklich. Unwissend, was für ein blutiger Ort das eigentlich ist. Das ist gut so. Das ist richtig. Der Lauf der Welt. Nur, leider war das uns nicht vergönnt.

Die letzte Leiche fällt zu Boden, hinterlässt ein unvergessliches Bild in meiner Erinnerung und alles ist vorbei. So schnell. So einfach.

Jetzt, wo alle tot sind, herrscht unheimliche Stille. Keine Schreie, kein Flehen und Weinen. Nur leise, irgendwo im Hintergrund höre ich den Regen. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie er angefangen hat.

_Ein Todesesser und ein Schlammblut können in dieser Welt nicht zusammen glücklich werden._

Doch.

Potter wird dafür sorgen. Die Jugend wird ihm bewundern. Er hat den letzten, entscheidenden Kampf als einziger überlebt, er hat etwas erreicht. Ein Junge, der ohne Eltern aufgewachsen ist- genauso wie sie. Potter, der alles verloren hat. Eltern, Freunde, seine geliebte Frau. Potter, dessen Mutter eine Muggelgebore war. Potter, dem niemand das Wasser im Quidditch reichen kann. Die Menschen werden ihm lieben und vor allem werden sie ihm folgen. Er wird alles umstrukturieren, ohne dass sie es selber merken. Er wird ihnen ein neues Leben und unbrechbare Hoffnung schenken.

_Ein Todesesser und ein Sc__hlammblut können in dieser Welt zusammen glücklich werden._

Sie können. Wenn sie wollen. Wir konnten es nicht. Auch wenn wir gewollt haben. Wir hatten keine Wahl.

Ich atme noch einmal tief ein und wanke in Richtung Waldinneres. Dahin, wo du gestorben bist. Für die Sünden dieser Welt.

Ich stampfe über tote Körper, bedecke meine Füße mit Blut. Es macht alles nichts.

Wir sind für einander geschaffen.

Ich habe versäumt es dir zu sagen, aber das spielt auch keine Rolle, denn ich sage es jetzt. Du und ich, wir sind wirklich für einander geschaffen. So, wie der Sonnenuntergang für die Dämmerung geschaffen ist. Und umgekehrt. Wir haben es verdient, beieinander zu sein. Zusammen glücklich zu werden. Egal, wie viele ich getötet habe. Egal, wie rein du bist.

Heute habe ich begriffen, was der Sinn des Lebens ist.

Ich bin angekommen. Hier habe ich dich getötet. Hier werde auch ich sterben.

Denn in dieser Welt konnten wir nicht zusammen glücklich werden. Wir konnten auch nicht einzeln glücklich werden.

Die mächtige Magie löst den Bannkreis, aus dem niemand fliehen konnte. Das magische Gebilde stürzt ein. Ich spüre, wie mein Herz stehen bleibt. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Keine Lichtblitze, kein Feuerwerk. Ich gleite langsam zu Boden und sehe dich vor mir:

Verschwitzt, mit rot glühenden Wangen. Deine Haare verfilzt wie eh und je und dein unförmiger Umhang, zerrissen und dreckig, hängt lasch an deinem Körper. Du bist schön. So wunderschön! Schöner, als der Sonnenuntergang!

Unsere Augen treffen sich und wir wissen, dass wir einander lieben.

Ich sehe dein Lächeln und spüre diese Wärme. Die Wärme, die mir in dieser Welt verwehr war. Ich atme deinen Duft ein. Leicht, wie alles an dir. Frisch, wie Morgentau. Süßlich, wie unsere Liebe.

Nie habe ich gewusst, wie sehr du mir eigentlich gefehlt hast! Wie unvollkommen ich ohne dich war! Heute weiß ich es.

Ich strecke meine Hand zu dir aus. Zu deinem Lächeln, zu deiner weichen Haut, zu deinen einzigartigen Augen.

Ich liebe dich.

Auf immer und ewig!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Und, was haltet ihr von der Geschichte? Zu schnulzig?

Was mich aber am meisten interessiert: Haltet ihr das Ende für ein Happy End oder nicht?

Reviewt bitte, dann schreibe ich auch schnell wieder was! (Motivation brauch)


End file.
